


The Leaves Are Browner

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaves Are Browner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 29 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack wrapped up the coffee mug carefully, holding it close as he exited the Hub, heading towards the park.

He looked around. The trees were barer, the leaves browner.

He kept walking until he reached the spot where Ianto had stood that first night, attacking a Weevil, smiling as he introduced himself.

There had been something about him from that first moment, something special.

Crouching, Jack cleared away fallen leaves, scrabbling until he had a hole big enough.

"Goodbye, Ianto, you'll never know how I'll miss you," he whispered, burying the beloved mug as he wished he could its owner.


End file.
